Stormy Skies
by ariel's atlantica
Summary: Sequel to "Shadowed Sunriser." Rainbow Brite is experiencing love. After Brian helped her get the antidote to cure Sunriser, she began to fall for him. But Red Butler is after her. Who will win the heart of Rainbow Brite?


_**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**__ Hello everyone! This and "Shadowed Sunriser" are only my first two stories that I've submitted to , so bear with me. Hehe, I know I said "Buddy Blue eyes" instead of something like, "sky blue eyes"; that's because this is Rainbow Brite! I absolutely _adore_ RB, and I'm working on My Little Pony as well. I'm also going to be doing a Little Mermaid story (yes, Disney), so look out for that too. I would do a Harry Potter story as well, so be on the lookout for that. Anyway, ENJOY! And don't forget to REVIEW FOR ME!  
_

_**DISCLAIMER: **__I do not own nor am I affiliated with Rainbow Brite® in any way. I also do not own or have any affiliation with DIC™ or Hallmark™. This story was created based on characters created by DIC Entertainment™. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

_**IN DEPTH SUMMARY:**_ _Sequel to "Shadowed Sunrise." Rainbow Brite is experiencing new emotions...love. After the boy from Earth, Brian, helped her get the Antidote from The Pits to cure the horse Sunriser, she began to fall for him. Rainbow wants to go to Earth to tell him...but she's not sure if she should. Not only that, but Red Butler is working his womanizing charm on Rainbow. Which one will win the heart of Rainbow Brite? And what happens when Murky and Lurky interfere with their evil plans to destroy Rainbow Land yet again?_

* * *

**STORMY SKIES**

It was another gorgeous morning in Rainbow Land as Twink gathered the Star Sprinkles the Sprites had made the day before. Rainbow Brite had a mission to complete that morning; to spread her stupendous colors on Earth. Bidding goodbye to her Color Kids, Rainbow climbed on Starlite's back, Twink behind her, and produced the rainbow that would take them all to Earth.

When she reached the Earth, she looked around to decide where to add color first. Noticing a streetlight that could use a little more red, she asked Twink for a couple of red Star Sprinkles. After Twink reached into his pouch and retrieved some, she glanced back to the streetlight, and out of the corner of her eye she saw the only person on Earth who could see her.

"Brian! Hi, Brian!" She blew him a kiss, which landed right on his left cheek.

"Rainbow!" He chuckled a shy chuckle as he felt the kiss on his cheek.

"How've you been, Brian?" Rainbow asked.

"I'm okay. How's Rainbow Land?"

"It's just fine. Well, it was when I left." They both laughed.

"I'm sorry I haven't been to see you guys in a long time. I've been kind of busy with school and stuff. I'm actually in high school now."

"I guess it has been a while. But it's okay, Brian. I see you're delivering those papers."

"Oh, yeah, I've still got my paper route. And I really need to get back to it. I'll come up and see you soon, Rainbow. Bye!"

With that, Brian was gone. Rainbow stared in his direction for a short time after his bicycle had disappeared down the street. Rainbow didn't know why, but she was actually disappointed to see him go. Brian was one of Rainbow's favorite people from Earth, seeing as he was the only one she knew. Slowly turning around, she finished spreading her magnificent, rainbow bright colors and then returned to Rainbow Land.

"Hi, Rainbow! Did you finish spreading color?" Canary Yellow asked excitedly.

"That, and a whole lot more. I don't really want to talk about it right now, though, Canary."

"It's okay, Rainbow. Why don't you rest for a while? We'll take care of Rainbow Land."

"Thanks, Canary."

Climbing down from Starlite, Rainbow went to her room in the Color Castle, laid her belt down on her beside table, then laid herself down. Twink lay in a smaller bed next to hers, and Starlite stood at the foot of her bed. Rainbow gazed at the sunlight that was pouring into her room and onto her bed. Her mind wandered back to the Earth, and Brian. Why did feel so disappointed when he turned away from her? It wasn't like he dropped off the face of the Earth; and he promised he'd come and visit Rainbow Land.

"Are you okay, Rainbow?" Starlite asked, resting on his knees.

"I'm fine, Starlite."

"It wouldn't have anything to do with your friend Brian…would it?" Starlite asked playfully.

"Starlite, you're my best friend. I could tell you anything, right?" Rainbow said

"Of course you can, Rainbow."

"And me too, Rainbow!" Twink squeaked excitedly, bouncing up and down near her face.

"Right. Well...okay, I'll tell you. I don't know why, but I felt heartbroken and letdown when Brian went to finish delivering those papers. You don't think I have, you know...feelings for him, do you?"

"I don't know, Rainbow. It's possible; are you thinking about him now?" Twink squeaked.

"Yes, Twink, I am."

"My advice is to sleep on it. If he's still on your mind in the next few days, I'd say you definitely have...feelings."

"Thanks, Twink. I'm going to rest now."

So she did. Needless to say Brian stayed on her mind the rest of the day. Rainbow couldn't forget the way she felt when he turned to finish his newspaper route. She wished he would see an approaching rainbow with Brian on it, racing to visit her in her humble abode. Those blue jeans, that light blue "11" shirt with the collar shirt under it, his brown hair and his Buddy Blue eyes were haunting her.

That afternoon, Red Butler was mining Color Crystals in the Color Cave with Romeo and the other Color Kids when he noticed Rainbow's absence from the group. Rainbow usually lingered outside of the Color Cave, chatting nonchalantly with Twink and Starlite waiting for the Color Crystals.

"Hey Buddy, take over my Color Crystals for a minute with Romeo, okay? I'm gonna go check on Rainbow."

"Okay, Red. Hurry back!"

Red hopped in the car the Kids had driven to the Color Cave and drove it back to the Color Castle. Upon entering, he went directly to Rainbow's room where Starlite and Twink were fast asleep. Rainbow herself, however, lay wide-awake and intent on the sunlight that was pouring through her window.

"Hi, Rainbow. Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Red."

"Hah, I bet you've said that a million times to a million people to asked."

"And how did you know?"

"Let's just say I've been through more than you know. Oh, here, I brought you a rose from the Red Region."

"Oh that's sweet Red, thank you."

"Well, if you're okay, I'll just let you rest. I've got Color Crystals to mine, anyway. See you, Rainbow! We're having a re-match Potato Sack race later on when we're finished with the Color Crystals. You should join us!"

"I will. Bye Red!"

At the start of the Potato Sack race, Red had actually given up hope of seeing Rainbow there. But when she came bounding out of the Color Castle with Twink at her heels, Red's eyes brightened and his red hair brightened ever so slightly. Rainbow picked up the last Potato Sack and lined up with Indigo, Shy Violet, and Lala Orange. Patty O'Green and Canary Yellow stood behind her, and Buddy Blue lined up with Red Butler at the back. With an excited shout of "START!" from Rainbow, the Kids and herself broke away from the Starting Line.

Rainbow was in the lead, with Indigo and Patty gaining on her. Buddy was gaining on _them_, and Lala and Red Butler were gaining on _them_. As the Kids and Rainbow raced, however, Brian was finishing his paper route and preparing to visit Rainbow Land. He tossed the last paper to the last house, then stored his bicycle at home. Locating the golden key with the rainbow on it and a star at the top, he turned the key in the lock of his closet and opened the door to reveal a beautiful rainbow extending upward. Brian stepped onto it and began his journey to Rainbow Land.

Rainbow and the Kids were approaching the finish line. Red Butler was in the lead, with Rainbow right behind him. Red broke the line of multi-colored tape as he crossed the line, signifying his victory. Rainbow gave Red a big huge to help celebrate his triumph, and Red (quite unexpectedly) gave Rainbow a kiss on her cheek. Surprised but not upset, Rainbow blushed a little as the kiss began to fade. Just then, the rainbow that carried Brian came into view.

"Rainbow look, it's a rainbow," Starlite said.

"It is. I wonder...Brian! It's Brian!" Rainbow could hardly believe her eyes, and her heart skipped two beats.

"Hi, Rainbow!"

As soon as Brian got down to the ground of Rainbow Land, Rainbow pounced before he could take a breath and steady himself. Her kiss this time, instead of being on the cheek, was on the lips. Pulling out of the kiss, Brian blushed harder than he ever had before. Rainbow giggled and hugged Brian again. Brian smoothed out the collar on the shirt he wore under his number "11" shirt, seeing as Rainbow had wrinkled it sufficiently.

"What was that for, Rainbow?" Brian said happily.

"I don't know Brian, I'm just happy to see you!"

"You just saw me an hour ago," He chuckled.

"I can't greet my favorite boy from Earth?"

"I'm the only boy from Earth you know, Rainbow."

Red Butler glared at Brian with an evil feeling inside of him. Rainbow had practically pounced on him before his rainbow even touched the ground. Needless to say that Rainbow didn't know how Red felt about her; she thought that sweet visit earlier was simply an act of friendship kindness. No, Red was working his charm as the romance Color Kid on Rainbow Brite. It might be considered trespassing on forbidden territory, but Red had a target and his eye was focused on it.

"Brian, why don't you come with me? The Color Kids have to mine their Color Crystals now."

"But Rainbow, you already..." Red Butler started.

"I know, Red. Just go." Rainbow hoped he got the idea.

"Oh all right, Rainbow. Let's go Kids."

When the Color Kids had disappeared from view toward the Color Cave, Rainbow led Brian to her room in the Color Castle. Little did she know, however, that Red Butler hadn't gone to the Color Cave with the rest of the Kids, but stayed behind to see what she and Brian were up to. He was too caught up in roping Rainbow into his good graces to let some Earth kid ruin it for him.

"So, Rainbow, why are we coming here?"

"Just to talk. We wouldn't have any kind of privacy with the Kids around," Rainbow said, sitting down on her bed.

"That's true. So, what would you like to talk about?" Brian said shyly.

"I don't know...what's Earth like? I only go there to spread color you know; I don't really know all that goes on." She gazed at him with affectionate eyes.

"Well, you're not missing out on anything. It can be a pretty dreary place at times. It's really no wonder Murky's always trying to rid the Earth of its color; it might suit some parts of it nicely. Rainbow Land's a lot better...I wish I lived here."

"You can, you know, Brian. We have plenty of room." She said this almost seductively.

"Gee I don't know, Rainbow. My mom's probably freaking out about where I am now. What would she say if I said I wanted to live in a place that she doesn't even know exists?"

"That's true. Hmmm...what's that?"

Just then, loud screams came from outside of the Color Castle. Rainbow and Brian went outside to see what was happening, and what they saw terrified them. Murky and Lurky, in the Grunge Buggy, were kidnapping the Color Kids once again...all the Kids except Red Butler, who was still monitoring Rainbow and Brian. Panicking but not wanting to leave Brian, Rainbow fought with both of her instincts; save Rainbow Land, or be with the boy she was quickly falling for.

"Come on Brian, we've got to rescue the Kids."

"Right, Rainbow."

"Wait for me!" Red Butler shouted.

"Red, I thought you were mining Color Crystals with the other Kids."

"Well I wasn't…but that doesn't matter! Now we've got to get to The Pits and save the Kids!"

"You're right."

With that Rainbow called Starlite, who bounded up to her with Twink right on his heels. Rainbow, Red Butler, and Brian climbed on his back, and Rainbow touched the golden star on her Color Belt, producing a rainbow. Wasting no time, Starlite leapt onto the rainbow and flew as fast as he could toward Murky and Lurky's laboratory in The Pits.

* * *

**OUTSIDE OF MURKY AND LURKY'S LABORATORY**

* * *

"LURKY!" Murky yelled.

"What's up, Murky?" Lurky responded.

"Keep an eye on those Color Kids. I want to make sure they're not trying to escape."

"Why did we kidnap them again?"

"Urgh, to lure Rainbow Brite into The Pits, you fool! That brat is sure to come after her precious Color Kids. And when she does, we'll have a little surprise waiting for her."

"What surprise, Murky?"

"This! My intricate Anti-Color Gas. When I spray it, they'll be put to sleep. Then I'll trap that Rainbow Brite in that old bottle. But first, I'll take her Color Belt! With that belt I'll be able to remove all the color from Rainbow Land!"

"Didn't we try that before?" Lurky asked.

"Yes, banana brain, but this time it's going to _work_!"

"If you say so, Murky."

"Aha! Here she comes. Get the gas ready, Lurky."

"Okay, Murky."

* * *

**BACK TO RAINBOW BRITE AND FRIENDS**

* * *

Starlite sprinted as fast as he could on the rainbow toward the Color Kids. Upon coming within reach of them, however, Murky sprayed the gas directly in Rainbow's face. Her eyes closed, and her grip on Starlite's mane loosened. She felt right off of the rainbow, onto the rough, gray, gravely ground of The Pits. Murky hurried to where Rainbow fell, and then took the Color Belt from her waist. After removing her Belt, he trapped her in the old Monstromurk bottle.

"Ahahaha! Without a belt and no Rainbow Wall to help her escape from that bottle, Rainbow Brite is officially out of the way! Now to get rid of all the colors in Rainbow Land!"

"How're you gonna do that?"

"With that little brat's Belt, you fool!"

"Oh, right."

"To the Grunge Buggy!"

When they got to the Grunge Buggy, however, it had been pushed off the small cliff it was resting on. Looking around frantically, Murky saw Starlite, Twink, and Red Butler standing over the cliff, working the lock on the cage that held the Color Kids. Working with his strong hooves, Starlite managed to kick the lock open, freeing the Color Kids.

"You may have rescued your dear Color Kids, but I've still got Rainbow Brite!"

"Actually, Murky, you dropped the bottle when you ran down to your piece of junk," Brian said as he teasingly waved the bottle in his hands.

"NO!" Murky screamed a frustrated scream.

Uncorking the bottle, Brian released Rainbow in a cloud of multi-colored smoke. The Color Kids cheered as she hugged Starlite, Twink, Red Butler, then Brian (to whom she gave an extra kiss). What Murky also didn't notice was that Lurky dropped Rainbow's Color Belt. They retrieved her belt, and then made their way back to Rainbow Land, leaving Murky and Lurky in the valley below the small cliff they'd fallen into.

"I'll get you yet, Rainbow Brite!" Murky yelled, defeated. It was all he could say.

The Color Kids returned to their rightful place in Rainbow Land, and Rainbow put her Color Belt back on her waist. Producing a rainbow in front of Starlite, Red Butler climbed down and allowed Rainbow to take Brian back to Earth. Red was all too happy to see Brian go, and he'd have been even more so if he thought Brian might never return. But of course, with the key Rainbow gave him and her being there in the first place, Red knew he'd be back. Until then, however, Red watched Rainbow fade out of sight, knowing Rainbow Brite would soon be groveling to him on bended knee.


End file.
